Lincoln Loud and the Power of SHAZAM
by cornholio4
Summary: Lincoln gets chosen to wield the power of SHAZAM by the ancient wizard and must use it to defend Royal Woods from great evil as well as meet some big figures in the DC Universe.
1. Origin part I

**I got other projects I want to do including my Loud House and Archer crossover From Loud with Love (I do hope to get back to it soon) and my reboot on Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. I decided to give this crossover idea a shot and i might decide to continue it. My main inspiration is Shazam the Monster Society of Evil which is one my fave DC comics stories and one of my fave DC origin stories. I think that will be better reference for the future Shazam movie than the new 52 miniseries which I hated. I have said this before but I found little to like about that story apart from the nice scene with the tiger, Black Adam who is an awesome villain in the regular DC universe and in the New 52 (seriously his Villains Month issue of Justice a league of America is a million times more enjoyable than the Shazam miniseries), I think the hooded look is kind of cool and I liked the foster siblings including Darla.**

Lincoln Loud was walking home late one afternoon after studying with his girlfriend Ronnie Anne of a history report they were assigned together, Lincoln enjoyed it not only as it allowed him to spend time with his girlfriend but he actually kind of liked the subject that they were assigned with.

They were assigned to do a report on Teth-Adam an ancient warrior in the country of Kahndaq who led a revolution that overthrew the tyrannical empire of Kahndaq which led to him becoming the new ruler. There were even folklore and stories that he accomplished this with magic powers given to him by the gods and it was not known how or when he actually died.

He whistled as he walked past the train station and stopped when he noticed something, "Probably just seeing things..." Lincoln muttered but then stopped when he saw some weird red train go by. He was in disbelief at the sight of it as he felt himself sucked through the door screaming.

The train went off at high speed with Lincoln thinking this was some nightmare, it stopped and he went through the door and was in some sort of dark tunnel. He saw seven large statues with names on their platforms. They had said pride, envy greed hatred, selfishness, laziness and injustice. He felt himself being covered by electricity.

"Okay this is some weird dream; Lynn must have given me some bad candy lately or something." Lincoln talked out but then he saw an old man with a long beard on a throne. He was about to make a joke asking if he was Dumbledore or Gandalf when the man spoke.

"I felt your electricity, you may home some laziness, greed and selfishness on you but you are filled mostly with good electricity. You might be a little rough around the edges but I believe you will do Lincoln." The old man told him and Lincoln gasped wondering how he knew his name.

"I can see your name and life in your mind Lincoln, I am the great wizard Shazam. For eons I have guarded the world while living in this plane out of time and space but I see great evil ahead. I can see your home life where you are happy to spend your time with your friends and your ten sisters. Your heart is in the right place and with some help I believe you will be worthy of the gift I must give you to fight the evil that will come forth." Shazam told him and Lincoln shook his head.

"Okay so a train led me to a wizard who says I was chosen to fight evil, what kind of dream is this?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yes and you like to narrate to an invisible audience, quite peculiar but no matter. You will be given the gifts of six gods whose names form my own name; Solomon's wisdom, Hercules's strength, Atlas's stamina, Zeus's power, Achilles's courage and Mercury's speed. Speak my name and you will be granted the gifts and transform into your new form, you will only need to speak my name again to transform. So Lincoln, please speak my name and take on your new role as the Earth's Mightiest Mortal!"

Lincoln laughed at how silly this dream was and decided to humour the man shouting "okay whatever you say Mr Wizard, I will probably wake up in a moment but... **SHAZAM!** "

Lincoln then felt himself being struck by lightning and saw that suddenly he seemed to have gotten much bigger, "What happened..." Lincoln asked only to pause when he heard how older his voice seemed now. Shazam then closed his eyes and Lincoln found himself outside back in the city, but up in the air...

"Wait so I can fly, this is my best dream ever!"Lincoln muttered excitedly as he flew down and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was now a muscular adult with his white hair flat making him look like an old man kind of, he was wearing a red full body suit with a yellow lightning bolt insignia (making him think of the Flash the local hero of Central City), a golden belt, golden gauntlets on his arm, golden boots and a collar white cape which went to his legs and was lined with yellow.

"Okay so I look kind of like Superman now, wonder if I can get into a scary movie at the theatres now? No wait that is too irresponsible and immature of me to think of that when I should be using my power more wisely. Since when did I think of things like that?" Lincoln pondered the Wisdom of Solomon granted to him fuelling his thoughts now.

He looked and saw there was a robbery at a nearby bank, kind of clichéd for a story with superheroes as even Lincoln knew about that from the comics and TV shows he watched. "Oh well, if this is a dream I might as well see if I can be a superhero in it." Lincoln thought as he flew to the bank and the masked robbers looked in front of him.

"Is that guy supposed to be cosplaying as both Superman and the Flash? Well let's take care of this lunatic." Laughed the leader as they began firing at him, Lincoln was afraid only to notice the bullets bounced harmlessly off his chest. Lincoln took one of their guns and decided to try twisting it into a pretzel shape which terrified the robbers and immediately surrendered themselves to the police who were arriving.

There were people all around him muttering and taking pictures with their phones, they asked who he was and Lincoln grinned at the attention around him. Thinking of a superhero name for himself quick he told them "well I am... uh... Captain... Marvel!" he then flew away at once and flew down to an alleyway a short distance from his house.

"Okay so the wizard said I had to say the word again to be normal so... **SHAZAM!** " he said a lightning bolt striking him and he was a normal boy again. He walked home thinking that he should really tell Clyde about this dream the next time he saw them.

He said hello to his parents who were watching TV, they greeted him back as they watched an anti-terrorism speech by the United States Attorney General, Thaddeus Sivana. Lincoln went to his room and looked into his comic books to read before bed.

The next morning he went downstairs to see all of his sisters around the morning paper on the table all muttering excitedly, even Lisa was in disbelief of the newspaper article and Lincoln decided to take a look to see what was going on.

If he was drinking something he would have done a spit take on the photo and headline, the photo was him in his older form from his dream at the bank and the headline read " **CAPTAIN MARVEL: ROYAL WOOD'S OWN SUPERHERO?** "

"Isn't this cool bro, I mean you like superheroes yourself. I bet you are hoping to see if you can get a look at him yourself bro... bro?" Luna asked her brother but then grew concerned as Lincoln ran outside to clear his head.

Last night had only been a dream, he only dreamed he was giving the powers of six gods by a wizard to become an older superhero and stopped a bank robbery...

Right?

Deciding to make sure he ran to the same alleyway before and then spoke up saying " **SHAZAM!** "

 **I also liked the portrayal of Captain Marvel in the Young Justice cartoon where he acted like a big kid, I know it was used to a lesser extent in the Justice League Unlimited episode Clash but I think Young Justice did it better. Do you think Clyde and Ronnie should get their own hero identities at some point?**

 **One more thing I plan on writing a LIncoln X Tabby story (Lincoln X Ronnie Anne is my fave ship for the show but I liked Tabby), what do you think about that?**


	2. Origin part II

Ronnie Anne yawned as she listened to Clyde talk excitedly about the incident yesterday while they were walking to see Lincoln at his house. "I bet Lincoln is as psyched about this as I am Ronnie Anne, Royal Woods having their very own superhero! We might have to do stake outs so we can get a glimpse of him! And he was an awesome name as well, how cool is Captain Marvel?" Clyde asked as Ronnie Anne just looked at him annoyed.

She truly didn't care about if there was a superhero in Royal Woods, okay maybe she cared a little as that did sound kind of cool but she mostly just cared about wanting to spend time with her boyfriend Lincoln since today was a Saturday. They had their Teth-Adam report finished with no other homework so that meant they had the entire weekend to themselves. While walking they spotted Lincoln running panicked into an alleyway. Sharing a confused look they followed him and they saw him shouting out a word:

" **SHAZAM!** "

They gasped in horror as he was then suddenly struck by lightning, impossible as it should have been due to the clear blue skies that today was. They looked in horror and Clyde was about to whip out his cell phone thinking he would have to call in an ambulance to Lincoln when the sight that presented them now had their eyes widened and their mouths dropped to the ground.

Where Lincoln was there instead was Captain Marvel the superhero that appeared just yesterday, "Oh dammit, I really wasn't dreaming yesterday. I really was given superpowers by a wizard and I really can turn into an adult superhero, how am I supposed to explain this to my parents or my sisters or..." he muttered only to notice Ronnie Anne and Clyde standing there.

"Lincoln?" they both asked at once realising how unmistakable the hair on the now adult Lincoln was as he smiled sheepishly at them.

"Yeah Clyde and Ronnie Anne, I don't know if you will believe me but I can explain..." Lincoln told them with a sigh. "I really think this will complicate my life more than yesterday already did..." Lincoln muttered out loud. at least he didn't have to worry about any supervillains yet...

*LL&TPS*

At that same morning in his private hotel suite was a bald headed elderly man with glasses who was glaring at the headline of the newspaper he was reading. "I come here for a PR tour, shake some hands of local officials, make speeches and then I am out of the way... but it seems that I have been upstaged by a new of those costumed weirdoes!" ranted the man throwing the newspaper down in disgust.

He was Doctor Thaddeus Sivana Sr the Secretary General of the United States. He was an inventor who through selling his inventions managed to start up his own company called Sivana industries. After decades of making his millions he went into politics where he now found this position in the US Government.

But it seemed that the people started praising these costumed superpowered freaks that had started with that alien Superman in Metropolis, sure the lunatic who dressed like a bat was an urban legend in Gotham City years before Superman had made his first appearance but he was a mere costumed vigilante. Now they there all over the place and to be frank to him these brands of costumed Metahumans should have stayed dead when the Justice Society retired after World War II.

His good friend Lex Luthor the billionaire founder of LexCorp (another self made man worth respecting in his eyes.) understood and agreed with him and tried to take care of the Superman problem. Unfortunately Lex was in prison for several sentences when evidence of him causing several incidents, ties to various crime groups and creating several weapons and Metahumans to fight against Superman were uncovered but Sivana knew that Superman was to be blamed for this.

Sivana ripped out the picture of the so called Captain Marvel (he looked just like a big red cheesecake to him) from the newspaper and tore him to pieces. Perhaps he could find a way to take care of him before he causes any problems to the true status quo.

*LL&TPS*

He felt it, the wizard Shazam had found a new champion to give the powers of the six ancient figures to. One that would not be as corruptible as Teth-Adam would be. No matter, he would soon be conquering that dimension anyway.

Though he was locked away he managed to make his spirit escape to the dimension where he would conquer and destroy all that opposed him just like he did with all of the other dimensions he came across. But he was so powerful it would be a while before he could fully be able to take full shape in this dimension. But no matter, he had a way of getting around this, when he went to a new dimension to conquer he took a physical form of something that would be easily underestimated so he would be more free to carry out his plans and the dimension would not realise the true power and threat he posed to them until it was far too late.

As a wandering spirit he made it to a place called Royal Woods, Michigan; where Shazam's newest champion lived. He had to find a form to take shape in. His disembodied spirit looked to the window of one of the houses and saw a young infant watching a cartoon on the television which had a talking green worm with a face and glasses on it.

He smirked, it was perfect so he took shape and was the size and shape of the worm on TV, perfect as soon Shazam's Champion will know to fear the might of Mr Mind!

 **Yeah I was only aware of Sivana's existence (despite him being one of the arch enemies of Captain Marvel) thanks to the Batman and the Brave and the Bold episode that featured him and Black Adam.**

 **You know one villain I don't think I am going to be able to put in here? Captain Nazi, yes he is indeed a real villain in the Captain Marvel Comics and had a part in the origin of Captain Marvel Jr. I don't think he was ever used outside of the comics apart from the Justice League Unlimited episode Patriot Act (one of my favourite episode of that show) but even then he was prevented from having his origin story (he has the same origin story as Captain America, only it's a Nazi super soldier serum instead of an Allied one) by the Spy Smasher.**


End file.
